Conventional cigarette holders are well known and are generally comprised of two pieces, a first tubular part in which one end of the cigarette is inserted, and a second tubular piece constituting the actual mouthpiece which is engaged by the lips of the smoker. The mouthpiece is connected at one end to the first tubular part and is flattened at its free end to form the mouthpiece proper. These two parts are usually connected by mating screw threads. Between these two pieces is affixed a cylindrical tube including a metallic piece at the approximate center thereof. This metal piece is generally tubular, although it may adopt other forms, and acts as a condenser to condense the undesirable and noxious materials that the smoke of a lighted cigarette carries with it in the form of vapors.
These known cigarette holders have the disadvantage that the metallic condenser tube gradually heats up with the hot smoke and soon loses its capacity for condensation. Thus, after a period of continuous use, the noxious smoke passes directly through the device into the smoker. This disadvantage makes conventional cigarette holders ineffective. In addition, because of the small contact surface area between the condenser and the cigarette smoke, these holders do not have a large condensing capacity, even when the condenser is cool.
The above disadvantages are resolved by means of the improved cigarette holder of the present invention. In addition, this invention provides an insert which cn be inserted into present cigarette holders to improve their ability to remove noxious elements from the smoke inhaled by users of the holders. Smoke received in the cigarette holders and inserts according to this invention undergoes more circulation in the condensation chambers, in comparison with conventional holders, so that the noxious components of the smoke are more completely condensed in these chambers.